seboltofandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Arkania
__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION__ |conc= |next=Evacuation of Korriban |name=Battle of Arkania |image= |conflict= |date= |place= , |result= * - * Destruction of the * Return of to the s |side1= - coalition |side2= remnant |side3= |side4= |commanders1= * Unidentified Glymphid Jedi Master }} * |commanders2= * CTTE Karos }} * Nakantos * Thira Mahasi * Kazarkasimus * Lonidorius† |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= * ~250 s * ~750 s * 8 s, * 15,000 freedom fighters * 12 s, |forces2= * 800 , Kohortwotok Wishastuwan * 10,000 s and * 20,000 assorted staff and slaves * 1 |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The '''Battle of Arkania', also known as the Sack of the Veeshas Tuwan, was a battle that occurred on the colony world of during the early stages of the post– , a joint - counter-invasion of the aimed at the systematic extermination of the . A for the Jedi and the Republic, it saw the return of Arkania to the s and the subsequent looting and destruction of the , an ancient widely considered the foremost repository of s and writings in the . History Prelude Sith genocide Following the unsuccessful invasion of the during the , the citizenry of worlds devastated by the lightning war cried out for retribution and vengeance. Armed with Sith data transmitted by in his final moments, authorized a counter-invasion of the aimed at the eradication of any vestigial threat posed to the safety of the Republic. Overseeing the Republic's of the in the was the , who spearheaded the invasion in tandem with their iconoclastic destruction of Sith tombs, sacred places, and by roving bands of s. Isolation In the aftermath of the , Sith forces from previously pledged to the Sith invasion fleet limped back to their headquarters at the , a remote widely considered the foremost repository of Sith artifacts and lore in the Empire. Due to the planet's great distance from the major population centers of the Sith Empire, the staff of the Veeshas Tuwan received no report of the Sith genocide and remained ignorant of events occurring outside Arkania. Karos, the Counselor to the Empire and a of the Veeshas Tuwan, expected some degree of retribution from the Republic, but largely assumed it would come in the form of and rather than speciecide. As such, the Sith awaited word of unconditional surrender from the Sith Empire in isolation on Arkania. Battle Rediscovery of Arkania Several weeks after the start of the Sith genocide on , Republic analysts studying the astrogation data retrieved by Daragon recognized the planet name "Arkania" listed on Sith charts. As Arkania had once been a member world of the Republic in millennia prior to the , its location was known to the early explorers of the and subsequently recorded in ancient documents from the era. Worried by the presence of a Sith colony so close in proximity to the Republic's most important , a Jedi-Republic task force was dispatched to the planet in the early stages of the Sith genocide, its numbers bolstered by thousands of freedom fighters who provided the location and purpose of the Veeshas Tuwan to the invaders. Siege of the Veeshas Tuwan Though the admirals in command of the dozen s recommended an of the Veeshas Tuwan, the overseeing Jedi General desired to loot the complex of its extensive Sith lore. As such, the forces on hand laid siege to the complex, though their efforts to break through its outer walls were hampered by the unrelenting cold of the Arkanian wastes. The Sith defenders within were initially surprised by the sudden arrival of a Republic task force out of nowhere, but quickly rallied under Karos in an improvised defense of the library-temple. The Kohortwotok Wishastuwan, an elite unit of 800 veteran , held the main gates with alacrity, reinforced by s calling down such incantations of as and upon the besieging Republic forces. Though progress for the Jedi and Republic coalition was slow, their sheer numbers ultimately empowered them to press through into the complex's main passages and hallways. In an effort to impede their progress, the Veeshas Tuwan's resident architects and s began overseeing the strategic collapse of certain passages, buying time for the surviving Sith to regroup and reform deeper in the complex. Though the Republic advance was hindered for a time as Republic forces navigated the labyrinthine structure through smaller passages, the Sith sustained heavy casualties in the process. The ensuring conflict raged for days, with the Republic making slow but steady progress through the city-sized maze that constituted the Veeshas Tuwan complex in the face of unrelenting Sith aggression. Withdrawal to Thule Coming to the realization that the battle could not be won, Karos grudgingly took the advice of his lieutenants and began transferring surviving civilian s and unarmed Sith staff members aboard the Forth From Perdition, a docked at the furthest extremities of the complex and hidden amid the Arkanian blizzards. With several thousand Sith staff members and roughly three hundred surviving Massassi of the Kohortwotok Wishastuwan aboard, the Perdition cast off from Arkania and fled to the isolated of on the westernmost borders of the Stygian Caldera. Here they regrouped with other refugees fleeing from the Sith genocide in the Sith Worlds and various units like the and Châtsûshnwûlkut Tsisottoi Shikkarûjontû. Aftermath Facing no further resistance, the joint Jedi-Republic coalition forces freely looted and pillaged the library-temple complex of sacred writings and lore before burning the complex to the ground. Artifacts, talismans, and amulets of great historical significance and importance were summarily destroyed by Jedi Shadows, though many texts recounting the history of the Sith Empire were preserved on the orders of the overseeing and subsequently ended up in the archives of the in later years. Arkania was returned to the rulership of the Arkanian people, and the planet reentered the Galactic Republic as member state for the first time since the Expansionist Era. Elsewhere on Thule, Karos and the survivors of the battle learned from their Shikkari hosts at the Tower of Hurom of the extent of the ongoing Sith genocide. Inspired to avenge their loss and seeing an opportunity to save some small remnant of the Sith people and cultural heritage, Karos, the surviving Massassi of the Kohort Wishastuwan, and a number of similarly minded Sith refugees banded together to form a called the Tsistaralkut or "Sith Protectors." Over the next year, this group battled the Republic across the Caldera to buy time for Sith-blooded refugees to escape aboard the Perdition to isolated Sith colonies like Thule, , , and . Though they were ultimately eradicated, their actions helped give rise to subsequent Sith states like the and in later millennia. Behind the scenes The Battle of Arkania is a fanon expansion of an event mentioned in passing in three sourcebooks, namely , , and . Sources * * * Notes and references